


It’ll be okay

by vonhrym



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eichi deserves good things and a happy life I love him, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not really romantic but it’s there if you squint, deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonhrym/pseuds/vonhrym
Summary: Eichi’s thoughts get a little deep, leading to a breakdown.Is he loved? Do people really care about him?Some comfort is good for everybody in trying times.
Kudos: 22





	It’ll be okay

● ● ●

The clouds were slow as Eichi watched them. The warm spring breeze, the soft swaying of the trees... everybody around him, even nature itself, seemed to be so pleased. So happy, knowing that they were living their best lives. They were doing what they loved, spending times with the ones whom they love, and Eichi stood alone. An Emperor whose subjects and allies had false respect. Alone, he fought for his life. Alone, he cried in his bed every morning. Alone, he turned around and walked through the hallways.

A few greetings here and there. A few waves. Though, did such interactions mean anything? The people who greeted him- did they greet him because they liked him? Because they enjoyed him and seeing his face? No, likely not. Regardless, Eichi greeted them back, flashing his signature smile. That smile that could break like glass at any moment.

He was the student council president. Seen as the enemy to many. It was foolish of him to imagine that somebody would care about him. To want him around.

When he passed away, would he be remembered? Would people cry? Or, would they be happy that he was gone?

Closing the door behind him once he entered his office, he slumped in his chair. He sat there for a minute. There was silence in the room, if you didn’t count the ticking of the clock and the very faint laughter that could be heard ever-so-often in the hallway behind the closed door. A new sound filed his ears. The sound of him sniffling. Some subtle taps of his tears falling onto the hardwood desk he sat in front of. Eichi placed his elbows on said desk, suddenly burying his face into his hands and breaking into hysterical sobs. How much longer did he have to live? How much longer would he have to fight the crippling feeling of loneliness? How much longer would eyes lock on him, gazes full of poison and hatred, stabbing into his pale skin like daggers?

Suddenly, a knock came to his door. Eichi jumped up, startled, and started to frantically wipe his eyes. Nobody could see him cry. That was weakness, was it not? He took a deep breath.

“Come in!~”

Eichi chirped, hiding his tone as if he wasn’t in the middle of a breakdown. Keito walked in, and Eichi felt himself relax. Though the blonde put his figurative mask on, Keito saw right through him nearly immediately. His eyebrows furrowed and he picked up his pace in approaching the student council president.

“Have you been crying?”

Eichi shook his head, smiling and lying through his teeth.

“What makes you think that?”

A sigh, from Keito.

“Your eyes are red and puffy. C’mon, Eichi... what’s on your mind?”

The other man crouched beside him, meeting Eichi’s level. Eichi tried to shake his head, to further deny the constant pain he was in, but he broke down. He cried and cried, falling into his arms and crying into Keito’s shoulder. Keito began to hum, rubbing Eichi’s back. He whispered to him that it’ll be okay, he was doing his best, even if people didn’t understand his intentions. Keito promised he would always be there for him no matter how dark things would get, and Eichi felt his heart skip a beat. He continued to sob as he listened to his dear friend speak, clutching onto the fabric of Keito’s uniform as if his life depended on it. 

His words were like music to his ears. Eichi supposed he wasn’t completely alone. He wasn’t completely hated. Keito’s company was comforting for him... and maybe he was right. Maybe people would understand him one day. Maybe people won’t completely hate him.

Eichi just hoped he’d be alive to see that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Mannnn I was supposed to hate this blonde bitch but I ended up adoring him and wanting to give him the world we!!!! We falling for that I want to protect him


End file.
